


revelation

by trashijima (berryvonne)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Secret Relationship, cute butterfly ones anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryvonne/pseuds/trashijima
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: Trying to hide your relationship with Ushiwaka may be more taxing than trying to hide actual 189.5cm Ushiwaka in your wardrobe.





	

_When words run dry,_   
_he does not try,_   
_nor do I._

_We are on par._

_He just is,_   
_I just am_   
_and we just are._

_— He and I, Lang Leav_

* * *

 

“Wakatoshi, I’m really, really sorry,” Hitoka whispered into her phone, checking over her shoulders at the boisterous Karasuno boys making a racket. “But practice doesn’t look like it’ll be over any time soon. And I’d hate to make you wait. No, no, it’s fine, my home’s not that far and it’s pretty bright anyway. I—no, I mean it, please head on home first. I promise I’ll—” Someone cursed loudly in the background and Hitoka spun around, wildly distracted. “ _Boys, tone it down a bit!_ Sorry. I’ll—I’ll text you when I’m free. No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine.” She paused for a moment, listening. “Yes. Of course. You stay safe too.”

The _third_ time, she thought, tucking the phone away and retrieving her club notes. The third time this month she had to turn her boyfriend down. Not to mention all the instances she arrived late to their appointments because someone had either smashed a lightbulb in the gym, got suspended for picking fights, or sprained a goddamn ankle. Wakatoshi didn’t seem to mind—or rather, chose to overlook it, as he probably understood what it’s like—but in all honesty, her sheer sense of responsibility was all that stopped her from leaving the team to their own devices.

“I can at least walk you home then,” Her boyfriend had said nonchalantly one date, brushing all her apologies aside. “That way you won’t have to make too much time for me and disrupt practice.” The very next day he had appeared at the school gate and would have made his way straight to the gym if it wasn’t for Hitoka’s frantic disagreeing. Not that she didn’t appreciate the gesture; in fact, she had never wanted to kiss Wakatoshi as much as then. Yet the notion of possibly teetering the team’s morale had made it otherwise impossible. Hitoka grimaced. It was hard enough balancing her studies, manager duties, and a relationship at the same time—not to mention said relationship was with Karasuno’s _former nemesis_ , which was every bit as dramatic as it sounded.

She missed him. Terribly. Their usual date nights and aimlessly-roaming-in-parks and always-eating-in-the-same-restaurants weren’t just habits, they were rituals that kept Hitoka sane and her anxiety in check. And mental issues aside, she just really, really enjoyed folding herself so small that Wakatoshi could just about engulf her entirely in a hug.

“YACHI-SANNNN!” Came the sudden yell that pulled her back to reality—just in time for her to acknowledge the white-red-green blur before it rocketed past her and bounced off the gym wall. “Close call,” Someone yelled. One of the first years, Mashiro, clutched his heart as she tossed the ball back to them.

Hitoka gave him a thumbs-up before realizing that she’d been holding her notebook upside-down the whole time. _Really?_ She sighed.

The team had been training harder than ever, preparing themselves for the upcoming matches. By the time practice was over, even Hitoka herself felt like passing out from exhaustion. As the boys gathered up their equipment, she went around, clapping everyone’s back in encouragement. “Good job, guys. Rest up.”

“Thanks for bearing with us as always, Yacchan.” Ennoshita grinned through his weariness.

Hitoka rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled all the same. “Yes, captain.”

Shouldering her bag, she headed out the gym and waited for the guys so she could lock up.

A buzz in her pocket caught her attention, and her heart skipped a beat at the caller ID. _Two calls in a night?_ “Hello?”

“Hitoka.” Came the deep voice. “You’re off.”

“Wakatoshi?” Subconsciously she lowered her voice, glancing at the opened gym doors. “What—”

“I’m waiting for you here, right around the gym corner.” She could swear he was smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait until all of them are gone. Wouldn’t want to scare anyone.”

“You’re _what?_ ” Hitoka spun around wildly, trying to find him and—yes, she spotted him giving her a small wave.

All sense of secrecy was forgotten as she made her way over and threw her arms around his waist, burying her nose into the soft, comforting scent. “I thought I told you not to wait up,” She said into the fabric.

His fingers tousled her hair. “It’s late. I don’t want you walking home alone at this hour.”

“You won’t believe how much I missed you,” Hitoka pulled away to look up at her boyfriend.

He suppressed a smile. “Oh, I think I do.”

They were silent for a few seconds before Wakatoshi finally broke the spell. “You need to go back.” He nodded in the team’s direction. “They’ll get suspicious.”

A lump formed in Hitoka’s throat. He shouldn’t have to feel this way. To be placed second.

All she said as she grasped his hand was, “Come with me.”

_Now or never, now or never, now or never_

Her heart was thumping erratically and it had always been like this for Hitoka, throat constricting and burning whenever she made a decision. At times her anxiety was so bad even talking to her friends was a terrifying feat. She was already regretting this _impulsiveness_ but stopping was out of the question—she focused on ahead and the guys are already looking this way, there was no time to lose— 

They halted in front of the team. Everyone’s gaze was directed towards her, before collectively settling on Wakatoshi and widening to the size of plates. Even Hinata was silent.

_Oh god, I’ve broken them._

“I.” Hitoka started, but nothing would come out. “I,” She tried again, but all the bravery from earlier had abandoned her. What was she supposed to say? _Oh hey, I’ve actually been dating Ushijima_ Wakatoshi _behind your backs for a few months now, why don’t we all go grab_ coffee _?_

But then his arm was around her waist and her nerves melt away. 

“IwantallofyoutomeetmyboyfriendWakatoshi,” Hitoka blurted out, her face already starting to burn. _Now or never._

For a moment she thought she had said it in her head because the team didn’t react. At all. The first years were all gaping, sure, they knew of the infamous match—but for the rest of them, dumbstruck didn’t even begin to describe their expressions.

Wakatoshi nodded. “Pleasure to meet you,” He said.

“Ushijima-san,” Ennoshita was the first to break the awkward goggling. “We’re. Uh. Very surprised. But y-yeah, nice to meet you too.”

Hitoka smiled nervously. “Yes, well, I was sort of terrified to tell you—but I didn’t…I didn’t want to hide anymore, it seemed—it seemed unfair and I’ve been missing out so much with him because of practice anyway. So, uh, hopefully you won’t mind if I make some time for him from now on.” She looked up at her boyfriend, who displayed just the tiniest smile.

“Hey, of course we won’t,” Kinoshita, one of the less unfazed, grinned and extended a hand. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of our manager.”

Wakatoshi shook it. “I believe it’s the other way around.” He said lightly, before glancing at the watch. “I apologise, but I really must walk Hitoka home now. And you must rest up too. For a player, the morning is always a more preferable time for practice.”

Much Japanese-styled courtesy followed, as if all of them had collectively aged thirty years. When they were finally alone, Hitoka let out a long breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

They started towards Hitoka’s home, enjoying the already quiet streets. “I was so brave,” She tried to walk on the sidewalk edge, her heart significantly lighter.

Wakatoshi held out a hand for her to hold. “You were. I enjoyed the look on their faces.”

“You did?”

“Of course. I nearly laughed, but I have to maintain the stoic demeanour everyone so automatically assumed I have.” He paused for a while. “And I’m very happy you decided to introduce me.” 

The sincerity in his voice made Hitoka want to tell the entire world he was hers.

They slowed to a stop in front of her home. “Thanks for walking me home,” Hitoka motioned for Wakatoshi to stoop lower and pressed her lips to his, ever so lightly. She felt her boyfriend smile through the kiss and _god_ , she could fall in love with that smile all over again.

“Good night. Rest up.” He ran a thumb over her cheek. 

“You be careful when you’re going home,” She replied, hand on the doorknob yet reluctant to turn it. “And don’t worry, I’m so drained from training and telling everyone about us.”

Looking amused with his girlfriend’s antics, Wakatoshi ruffled her hair. “Who knows what you’ll reveal next time. I’m intimidated.”

“As you should.” Hitoka smiled and opened the door, turning one last time to wave her boyfriend goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the hq!! ladies exchange on tumblr. and my first work on this pairing as well!


End file.
